Talk:Omnimon Merciful Mode
Question Wikimon.net says that "Omegamon Merciful Mode" is a fusion of Omnimon, Phoenixmon, HerculesKabuterimon, Rosemon, Vikemon, Seraphimon, and Magnadramon - https://wikimon.net/Omegamon:_Merciful_Mode . Should that be added? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 23:19, April 30, 2018 (UTC) No, it is better we watch Future first before we edit abything. Kitsunes97 (talk) :Also, that is false info. We already have spoilers from people who watched the early screenings, and they all said it's Omegamon powered by Meiko's Digivice. At least the ones I saw, and I'm pretty sure they would have mentioned if it was a fusion of everyone. 01:26, May 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, I'm glad it was a false spoiler lol. Sucked to see that first message in my emails lol. Still, even if it were true - I would be a no spoiler policy when it's yet to air etc and would wait for the movie to actually air before editing it (especially since it could end up wring anyway)Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:43, May 1, 2018 (UTC) It turned out to be true. BTW, the spoilers were not incompatible. Indeed one spoiler version mentioned, that, Meiko's digivice made the digimon either fuse with Omnimon or at least lend him their data. I should note that it's not clear whether the digimon really fused with him or merely lend him their data. http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ricardolindo ::When Paladin Mode was formed, Agumon and Gabumon were discarded which meant they just used the power and threw away the other two. In this instance, we do not see the other six being thrown away and they were absorbed, just like how the lore of DNA/Jogress worked. Omnimon absorbed the other 6 and levelled up. If we count Silphymon as both Gatomon and Aquilamon, with Aquilamon absorbing Gatomon, then it's clear here that he absorbed them through DNA (well, more like "Fusion") and powered up. We saw their baby forms after MM reverted. The main indicator IMO was the other 6 Digimon being absorbed and not discarded like what happened with Imp P.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:04, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Picture Would it not be better to use the official art over a game model?Marcusbwfc (talk) 17:32, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ::This art is more illustrative, and comes from Bandai, I think. 15:56, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Dub name https://withthewill.net/threads/20489-Digimon-at-Anime-Expo-2018 Marcusbwfc (talk) 23:04, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Kaishakunin Wouldn't Euthanizer have worked? 14:51, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :Euthanization tends to have a negatiive connotation thanks to PETA not only euthanizing heathy animals people naively entrust to them but flat out stealing pets and euthanizing them: fair warning, this shit is horrible Chimera-gui (talk) 19:46, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm not really sure if a Japanese guy would necessarily know about PETA, and even whether negative connotations of a word in another language would mattered when most Japanese companies rarely attempt to be linguistically accurate. Kenji probably just couldn't think of any other word, or perhaps ユーサナイザー was too hard to pronounce or sounded too long. 20:10, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :::I did also think of the word Euthanasia but they either didn't know the word, or it was too controversial. And I disagree, they stated "no equivalent in english", meaning they DID think about what word for the english market.Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:32, November 9, 2018 (UTC)